The Heroes
by Slain-Dr3am1319
Summary: Percy x Piper fanfic. Jason is a Jerk and treats Piper like crap. Percy is Pipers best friend and lead singer to his band. Also he has a crush on Piper. Will Piper realize that Percy wont hurt her like Jason or will she crawl back to Jason like every other time. Rated M for future Chapters. But that way down the line
1. Chapter 1

**Deleted other story realized I wouldn't have time for it sorry but im going to make another story. its a Percy x Piper . What do they call that? Oh well. I got another project so yeah...**

**Also Percy sings! but I wont put that in every chapter because Songs have a lot of words and every chapter doesn't need a song. Also Jason is an ass in this story so if you don't like Jerk Jason deal with it or stop reading now.**

**Percy's band : HEROES or H3ROEs **

**band members: Percy, Nico, Leo, Frank**

**I do not own any songs or PJO or HoO **

Piper pov

"Babe come on I promised Percy I would be their its his first gig," I pleaded using my Puppy dog eyes on Jason who was my on and off boy friend. "I don't understand why I have to go to the losers gig? He is a geek who is going to try to sing!" He said annoyed. "Don't you dare talk about Percy like that! He has been my friend since second grade. He used to be yours too! But you ditched him I didn't now were going tow!" I exclaimed pulling him out the door.

I got in my 2015 Shelby Mustang and Jason got in the passenger. "Ok lead the way beauty queen," he teased using the nickname I don't like one bit. "Don't call me that Jase you know I don't like that name," I said annoyed. He just smirked and we drove off.

As I drove I couldn't help but thinking why Percy and Jason hate each other. I mean yeah Jason ditched him and Percy would usually walk away when Jason was around. I think Percy doesn't like the way Jason treats me but he just cant see how sweet Jason is. But Jason has hurt me about 3 times and Percy always is there for me. But I always go back to Jason for some reason.

I didn't realize that we were at the Teen club till stopped the car. The teen club was for high scholars only. it was like a Pizza place with every type of soda ever. Arcade full of modern games and some classics. Had 2 theaters in it and even had a chocolate fountain.

As I reached the door I saw Percy's band finishing setting up and about 70 kids from school here also. Jason walked over to his friends and started betting about how bad this was going to be. I sighed and made my way to the front table with Thalia and Hazel. Thalia smiled at me and then saw her half brother Jason in the back and looked at me like: Again really?

See Thalia's dad was Zeus and Jason's dad was Jupiter and they really don t like each other but they deal with it to keep Hera there step mom happy. "You could do better ya know?" Thalia said as I sat down. I raised an eyebrow and said, " Like who?"

"Like anybody that wont break you down have some one else build you back up," Hazel said pointing to Percy, "And then have the destroyer break you again." Damn Hazel has a point. I shrugged and Percy came to the mic and said , "Alright I would like to thank my fabulous friends Thalia, and Piper we were able to be here so lets get started.

"Don't choke loser!" Jason yelled from the back. Percy tensed and he glared at Jason before putting his leather jacket back on. " And a one a one a one ,two, three Go

percy pov

I took a deep breath and waited for the guys to start playing. When they did I lost all my nerves and began to sing.

Bleeding out by Imagine Dragons

I'm bleeding out

So if its the last thing that I do

Is bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And count my sins

And close my eyes

And take it in

Im bleeding out

Im bleeding out for you, for you

When the day has come

That I've lost my way around

And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground

When the sky turns gray And everything is screaming

I will reach inside

To find my heart is beating

Oh, you tell me to hold on

Oh, you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong

Cause im bleeding out

So if its the last thing I do

Is to bring you down

I'll Bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And close my eyes

And take it in

And im bleeding out

Im bleeding out for you for you

When the hour is nigh

And hopelessness is sinking in

And the wolves all cry to fill the night with hollering

When your eyes are red

And emptiness is all you know

With the darkness fed

I will be your scarecrow

You tell me to hold on

Oh you tell me to hold on

But all innocence is gone

And what is right is wrong

Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you

'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

Everyone clapped and cheered. And I my band and smiled. They smiled back knowing that this was going to happen again soon. It was 12 at the time and we stayed there for 7 hours that day 1 show per hour. After the sixth one we went to eat dinner. I got my Burger a bunch of frys.

At my dinner break I was talking to Piper. "So you got back together... Again?" I asked in a cold tone. Piper sighed and glanced towards Jason and his goons. "Yes Perce we got back together."

This might be the time to say I have a huge major crush on Piper. Since 8th grade. Yeah we had been friend forever but she always crawls back to Jason. Like a lost puppy always finds its way back to there owner.

"Why?" I asked popping a fry in my mouth. She took a sip from her Pepsi **( I do not own Pepsi ) ** "He brought me flowers took me on a date was really nice and sweet and didn't direspect me once... I think he changed," she replied.

I looked at her shocked. "One date and the guy who cheated on you at PROM last year gets you back?" I asked amazed. Last summer I took Piper on 5 dates one time on July 4th ended out in a make out session under the fire works.

Then I went on a 2 week vacation and she stayed distant from me till school started up again. Like she had been with someone else the whole time I was gone. "Actually 2 dates one while you were on vacation and one last Friday," she simply responded.

Knew it point for Percy Jackson. "That's why you wouldn't hang out with me for the last few weeks of summer... Thanks for leading me on," I growled and got up to go sit with Nico and Thalia. My two blood cousins not my ass hole of a half cousin Jason.

"Percy wait," Piper pleaded. I just kept walking and sat down next my cousins and best friends. "What just happened? You never I mean never walk away from Piper unless she is with Jason. What happened? Spill" Thalia ordered.

I told them everything and Nico just glared at Piper daring her to come over here so Thalia can smack her. "I never knew you guys kissed? Then she left you for dirt I think she just cares about her popularity right now. But she won't like it when she finds out Jason's been cheating on her," Thalia said pointing over where Jason was.

I looked over to see Jason making out with no other then my ex girlfriend who cheated on me with Jason before. Annabeth Chase. "Piper should've trusted me should be with me right now but she trust him for some reason," I said they nodded and I finished my food.

"So Kelp head movie Nicos place after your final song k?" Thalia informed him. I just nodded got up and even though we still had 10 minutes I went to the stage and started playing my guitar for our last song.

It was a 3 minute long guitar solo but when I finished everyone clapped. Except for Jason who was now lip locked with Piper. That guys got nerve what an ass. The rest of my band joined me and we sang our final song.

Well they wanted me to sing my first song but before I did I told them what it was about. "This song is about my car crash last year when I got hit by a speeding drunk driver and almost died".

I sang the song again and everyone clapped and hooted before heading out the door. There was about 45 student s left by the time we finished packing our stuff up. I walked with my friends and ran into Piper before we left. She had no idea that Jason was making out to the window behind her.

But then again there were two people blocking her view. Me being tall could see perfectly but I didn't want to crush Piper I hated her being hurt. "Hey guys!" She greeted. "Hey pipes wanna catch a movie at Nicos?" Hazel asked.

"yeah sure let me go get Jason. "NO!" Me, Nico, and Leo said at once. She looked shocked . "Us or Jason Pipes." I said pleading her to choose us. "Your making me choose!?" She exclaimed. Frank nodded this has been something we had been playing since last year.

Piper looked us over with hurt in her eyes. "By me leaving him it would be like him hurting me guys!" I snorted, "he deserves it now what's your chose?" Thalia asked.

"I'm sorry I can't leave him guys," she said backing away and going to find Jason. I looked at Thalia and said, " I'm going to be here when Pipes finds Jason kissing Annabeth he's doing it right now I'll take her car," the rest nodded and walked out.

All hell was going to break loose and I would be the friend that got used again.

Piper pov

I felt betrayed so betrayed they made me choose and when I saw what was in front of me I new I chose wrong. There was Jason kisig Annabeth Percy's ex. We were there for eachother then but now my friends were gone. Percy was gone no one to rebuild me I was scared my heart was breaking ad tears were breaking out.

"WHAT THE HELL JASON," I yelled. He looked at me with a shocked and regretful face. "Piper plz I can explain!" He pleaded. I slapped him took a step back and said, " We're done Jason for good were done for ever don 't even try flirting with me!,"

with that I walked towards the front door and was relieved to see a concerned Percy there. I ran towards him and engulfed him with s hug. I was sobbing tears streaming down my face onto his muscular chest. He directs me out side and to my car. I grab the keys and hand them to him. I ran ro the passengers seat and got ing crying the whole way. Not quietly at all.

percy got us out of there and we were headed towards Nicos which ment he had 15 minutes to get me to calm down . "I'm sorry Pipes... I warned you. But I won't let him hurt you again he try's to flirt with you I'll guide you away Pipes that's a promise,".

Piper was so lucky to have Percy as a best friend. As he drove I was holding on to one of his hands the whole time. He was telling her Jokes and telling her soothing words and promises.

by the time we got to Nicos I had stopped crying but didn't get out. He looked at me concern was written everywhere on his face. "Thanks Perce," I said grabbing a napkin from my glove box to wipe my messy make up off. "No problem ," he said softly.

He got out and opened my door for me. I got out feeling as down as ever. I trusted him! Percy was right .

Percy locked the door and held his hand out. I took it with no hesitation and let him guide me to the gang. He opened the door using the spare key under the mat that had a note saying FOR KELP HEAD!

He opened the door and lead me inside. He locked the door again placed the key on the table and the pulled me into a very much needed hug. " It's going to be ok there not going to be mad at you Pipes," he whispered in my ear. I relaxed a little but I was staying with Percy for the rest of the night in his comforting arms .

I felt the hurt and pain well up in me again and cried on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey what's up guys! Another Chapter **

**I don't own PJO or HoO never have never will sadly. I also do not own any songs that will be in this story. Or own any soda brand names. **

**But I hope you enjoy this Chapter **

**stay cool guys **

Percy pov

When Piper finally stopped crying upstairs I led her to Nicos and Hazels theater. Yeah there rich and not jerks! Love my cousins There house is huge though I got lost in it a few times. As we were walking down the hallway I tried to get a conversation going.

"I hope Rachel isn't here,". She stayed quiet for a few moments then spoke. "Why?" "She has like a huge crush on me. Flirts with me a lot try's to kiss me. Super annoying. But one of Grovers friends." I answered.

"Grover going to be here?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled. "Never get to see him anymore since he moved," she said sadly. "Yeah but its spring break so we get to see him!" I pointed out happily.

"Yeah spring break... Got any plans?" Piper asked. I looked down at her and answered, " Yeah I've been meaning to ask you this but then you got back together with Jason. But... You want to come to my beach house? My dads letting us go there for break," I asked her hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah my dad wouldn't care I'll have to call him though... But my mom should say yes say that I need to get away from here so Jason can't bug me," Piper answered. We stayed quiet.

We walked up the stairs and went into the door that said MOVIE ROOM NICO/hazel. Before I could open it Piper spoke up suddenly. "I'm sorry about summer Perce." Did she mean she was sorry for kissing me? Or you know making out... Or making me think we had something while she went on dates with Jason. I hoped the second one.

"It's ok summer was fine except the last 2 weeks but hey it's fine," I told her pulling her into a hug. "I really enjoyed the Fourth of July," I whispered in her ear while hugging. We separated and she was blushing ant me mentioning the day.

When she stopped talking to me I wrote a song about it but I don't want to use it because Nico will be asking who the songs about the whole time. I took Pipers hand and opened the door.

"They're here!" Thalia exclaimed getting up and running over to Piper. She was saying how she was going to kill Jason. Nico came up to me and asked, " What movie should we watch?"

He handed me 4 options of movies and I looked them over.

THE MAZE RUNNER

FINDING NEMO

I AM LEGEND

HUNGER GAMES

"I'd say maze runner haven't seen that one in a while," I answered him. He nodded and hurried off to put it in. The theater room was AWSOME. It had a Soda machine boxes of candy and for some reason 3 air hokey tables. The chairs were like other movie theater except they were 2 times bigger reclined and had a iPHONE charger in it. (5 and up) The screen was like a normal MT screen just a bit bigger.

I looked over to see who was here. Thalia, Nico , Hazel, Frank, Grover, Leo, Me, Piper, and Rachel. Great. She looked at me and glared and at that moment I realized I was still holding on to Pipers hand.

"Movies in everybody sit down!" Nico hollered and eveybody sat down. I led Piper to the only two seats that were by each other left. Lucky for me I had to sit by no other than Rachel.

"Hey handsome," Rachel said when I sat down. "Hey RED can I plz comfort a friend without you trying to kiss me?" I asked. "Not without a kiss," she answered back. I groaned and said , " I'm getting a drink be right back Pipes," I said getting up.

This is going to be a long night

Piper pov

When Percy got up and left I glared at Rachel. "You know he doesn't like you stop trying to kiss him you can tell he hates it when you do!" I told her. She smirked. "Yeah surrrre I bet Percy is in love with a hot mess like your self." She replied codly.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that he doesn't like you. Also I just found out that my boyfriend cheated on me again so Percy was there for me. Also I have kissed him before... Actually more like made out with him so yeah he might have a thing for me," I replied looking away from her to the movie.

Percy came back with two Pepsi's and gave one to me. "Thanks," I told him as he handed one to me. "No problem," he answered sitting down.

About half way through the movie I put my head on Percy's shoulder and surprisingly he rapped an arm around me. My thoughts kept drifting back to the time Percy and I kissed.

_Flashback_

_It was July 4th. Last summer_

_"Can I look now?!" I asked eager to get my blindfold off. Percy laughed and answered, " Nope but we're almost there," _

_ About 3 minutes later we came to a stop. Percy removed the blindfold and we were on a cliff in the woods looking over our town. Also our town loves doing fire works so I had a feeling we were going to have the best view. _

_"Yeah we had to take the long way because I wanted to surprise you the other way you have to climb," Percy informed me. A laughed and sat down and he followed. About 5 minutes later the fire works started going off. _

_"Wow," I exclaimed. From here you could see all the fire works of the town you weren't stuck looking in only one direction. I looked over at Percy to see him staring at me. He looked away and blushed and I let out giggle. _

_After a while I looked down at my phone to see we had been sitting here for a few hours. "So where's the way down I promised my mom I would be home by 11 it's 11:10?" I asked. "But there still going off!" Percy protested by I got up and he followed. "It's this way follow Navigator Jackson!" He told me grabbing my hand and pulling me along. _

_We ran down the hill trying not to run into trees or fall into the creek. "We have to jump here." Percy informed me showing me a the 11 ft drop. I nodded and he hopped down with a thud. "Ok your turn now Pipes!" He hollered up. _

_I looked down one more time hoping I wouldnt face plant. I jumped but didn't hit the ground I landed on Percy. "Ow," he groaned. I laughed and looked him in the eye. His sea green eyes. "Thanks for softening up my fall," I told him. _

_I looked at him again and I realized how close we were. I didn't mean to kiss him but I'm glad I did. _

_As we kissed I felt like I was melting. he licked my lips and I opened my mouth and are tongues fought for dominance and he won sadly . My hands were running up and down his chest and we continued to make out. We pulled away to breath and I slipped his shirt off. _

_He flipped us and we resumed making out with the fire works going off in the background. _

Presnt

Towards the last 20 minutes of the movie Rachel tried to get Percy to kiss her and kept flirting with him. Some people I mean Percy just told me he didn't like her outside. His bestfriend told her to stop and yet bam she doesn't.

But after what I did last summer I don't think he likes me like that anymore. I screwed up big time this time.

The movie ended and we ended up playing a drinking game. Something like if you ever did blank you had to drink I just hope I don't have to do slot I hate the taste of beer.

"Ok me first," Nico said. "Drink if you ever punched your cousin," Percy glared at Nico and drank. So Percy punched Jason. "Wait Cuz you punched my brother?" Thalia asked. "Yeah last year at Prom," that's why he came home with a black eye ok."

"Me next!" Leo said. "Drink if you ever stayed up for 3 days straight!" Percy,Nico, and Frank drank. "Yeah I slept for 5 days straight after that one!" Frank exclaimed. "Ok drink if you ever kissed you best friend," Thalia said.

Me, Percy, and Grover drank. "Who?" Hazel asked. "Piper," Percy answered. I nodded and Grover said, " Juniper you don't know her but she goes to my school,"

The game went on for another hour. I had half a cup left Percy was on 2 Frank and Hazel had only taken like 3 sips. Leo was on 3 and Nico and Thalia were almost done with 3.

"So before we get drunk and can't go to the beach house Tomo lets stop," Thlia ordered and we all agreed. "So the closet over there has blankets and Pillows and I'll pop on a movie so people who aren't tired can watch but the people who are can sleep." Nico said pointing to the closet behind Percy.

"Oooh I call being by Percy!" Rachel said. "Uh," Percy said looking at me for help. "Actually me and Percy need to talk and he asked me earlier to be by him so if I break down he can comfort me with waking anyone," I said quickly getting up next to Percy and grabbing a blanket and a pillow.

percy pov

As I plopped down by Piper. She hadn't cried since we got in the room but I knew she would break soon. "Why did he do it Perce was I not good enough for him?" She asked a tear falling from her eyes. "No!" I said pulling her close to me. "If anything he wasn't good enough for you Pipes. Your the most beautiful, caring , trust worthy girl ever!"

She looked up at me more tears falling out of her eyes. "Do you really mean that Perce?" She asked. I cupped my hands on her face and wiped away the tears. " yes Piper I mean it,"

With that she engulfed me into a hug they toppled me backwards. "He won't hurt you ever again I promise" I whispered in her ear. She smiled and put her head on my chest. I rapped my arm around her and she soon fell asleep. I smilies and watched some of FINDING NEMO before falling asleep with Piper in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO or HoO **

**song in next chapter btw this story is rated M for a reason so if you don't want to read the M stuff skip when Piper and Percy start making out. They don't do it yet but they almost do... Yeah well read**

**so here's the next chapter and your welcome for always having short authors notes**

**stay cool my friends**

percy pov

"Perce wake up!" I heard someone say. "5 more minutes mom!" I groaned turning to my side. "Come on Perce get up for food?" Said the voice again. Wait Piper was the only one that called me Perce. What was she doing in my room!

"Perce come on get up eat Mr. Hades breakfast he made for us so we can go to the beach house," Piper pleaded. I opened up one eye to see an annoyed Piper sitting besides me. "Time?" I asked. "Ten a.m." She responded. I groaned again and closed my eye.

"Percy get up before I make you get up!" said another voice. "Yeah! We will get Rachel to kiss you," another voice said. I shot up right away got to my feet. "I'm up no need for that!"

Nico and Thalia were laughing, Grover was eating some eggs, Rachel was pouting, and Piper still looked like she was going to cry. I will kill Jason. We walked to the kitchen and got some food. We walked back to the room and started talking about our plans.

"Hey Perce you need to take me by my house so I can get my stuff I didn't know about this till last night," Piper said getting up to put her paper plate in the garbage. "Yeah we could do that now if you want," I answered getting up. "Who drove my car home last night?" I asked. Nico tossed me my keys. I nodded my head and sent him a look saying: if there's a scratch your dead.

Me and Piper walked out to my car. A 2013 Ford Fusion. "So Pipes how you holding up?" I asked. she stayed quiet and I looked over to see her staring ahead with silent tears falling from her face.

I pulled into her drive way. "Do you want me to come with?" I asked. She shook her head no and got out of the car. She ran to her door and opened it. All I could see was a very concerned looking Aphrodite.

I sighed and listened to the radio till my phone started ringing. It was Jason. I sighed and answered it.

Percy: Yeah cuz?

Jason: Stay away from Piper!

Percy: What!? Really? Your asking that

Jason: Stay away from my girl Percy

Percy: Sorry cuz but no can do she is heart broken and I don't think she will take you back this time.

Jason: Ofcourse she will! She loves me!

Percy: Loved... Oh and btw Thalia knows

Jason: Wha- What!?

Percy: yeah but it was impressive you know dating her since Winter break. But no one had a clue till yesterday. But you were all over Annabeth this semester thought she was your girl. Yeah Thalia has known for about. The whole time

Jason: Shit

Percy: Yeah but Piper will be spending the rest of spring break with her friends at a beach house that you know nothing about.

Jason: I'll find you

Percy: Laughs. If you do you'll have to get past the gate. And my dad asshole so leave me alone. Also I think I should be the one to be saying STAY AWAY FROM PIPER!

Jason: Come on cuz you know that she will crawl back to me like every other time.

Percy: Not if she crawls to me

Jason:

Percy: hello?

Jason:

Percy: well um bye step cuz

With that I hung up an looked back towards the door. I saw Piper coming out with a suitcase. I quickly got out and rushed to her side. I took the suitcase from her and popped the hood. I set it by my guitar and closed the trunk. Since I went there almost every weekend except for winter I had a stash of cloths and shampoos.

I hoped into the drivers seat and drove off. "So how did mom and Drew respond?" I asked her. "My mom told me I can't date him again... I'm fine with that. Drew said that Jason is an ass," she answered.

I laughed at that and turned up the radio. "Hey um... Perce I want to tell you again how sorry I am for leading you on like that," Piper said suddenly. I turned down the volume and sighed.

"Pipes I told you already it's fine," In told her. "But it's not," she responded. "Yes it is I felt something that you didn't. So it was only fair that you got to be with someone you liked! We weren't dating," I said trying to stop the anger I felt when I learned the truth.

"But I did feel something for you Perce really I swear," Piper shouted. I was silent for a few moments not sure what to say. "Then why would you choose Jason?" I asked. it was Pipers turn to stay quiet and think. "You stopped showing that you wanted to be in a relationship with me," she answered in a small voice.

"Well I only did that because you stopped talking to me the last month of summer! I would text you call you. Ask if you wanted to hang out. But you we're to busy eating Jason's face! YOU NEVER ANSWERED ME. You avoided me at school the first month! What was I supposed to think," I countered.

Piper didn't say a word for the rest of the trip. Finally we pulled up to my dads beach house were he stood smiling I rolled down my window so he could speak to me.

"Hey dad!" I greeted happily. "Hey Percy my boy make sure she doesn't catch on fire. Or I'll send you to the marines. But yeah see you Sunday." With that my dad hoped in his car and drove away.

I drove up and parked grabed Pipers stuff and my guitar and opened the house with my key. "It's huge!" Piper exclaimed. "Yeah but my room has a door leading to another room. And someone will have to be in that room,"

"I'll be in it so it's not Rachel," Piper offered. "You don't-" "No I insist just as long as you don't walk in when I'm changing ," Piper interrupted. "Yeah ok let's go I'll give you the tour," I said leading her upstairs.

Piper pov

"And that's the house," Percy said showing me my room. "When will the others get here?" I asked. I hoped not for long I needed to talk to Percy. "30 minutes or so," he responded looking at his phone. He leaned on the door frame and said, "Need anything and I'll be right threw that door" he said pointing to the door in the room. I nodded and he left to his room.

i closed the door and fell into my bed. Why did I do all those things to Percy I don't know. I was so stupid and fell back in with Jason I don't know why. I sighed and got up and knocked on Percy's door.

He answered and asked, "Yes Piper?" I didn't respond I just hugged him. "Pipes I'm sorry if I made you upset back there I know that you're going threw a hard time right now."

He took a step back and let me into his room. But being me I tripped on my own feet landing on him sending us both to the ground. We laughed and looked at each other in the eyes. I didn't realize that we were so close to each other. "Uh," Was Percy's smart ass word in the situation they were in.

But before Piper could get off him he put his arms around my waist and kissed me. I felt like the happiest person in the world. I kissed back and soo we were making out. My hands were running up and down his chest. Soon enough he liked my lips and I gladly opened my mouth.

Again he won dominance. Why couldn't I ever win? :( We separated for air and I took Percy's shirt off and he also slipped mine off too. He planting kisses down my neck and about halfway down he started to suck on my skin.

"Percy" I moaned. "what will the others think?" She asked. He continued sucking which meant I could care less. He then resumed kissing me. I ran my hands up and down his muscular chest. And started biting his lips slightly.

With one swift motion he took off my bra and threw it to the side. He seemed to have no trouble with it at all.

No one pov

Percy stared at her huge breast for a moment. "Like what you see?" Piper asked. Percy responded by sucking on one of her nipples and rubbing the others one with his hand.

"Percy," Piper moaned. Percy switched to her other nipple causing Piper to moan over and over again. Before Piper could flip them and take Percy's pants off the doorbell went off.

Percy and Piper scrambled away from each other both red faced. "Uh I'll go get that," Percy said graving his T shirt on the way out.

Pipers pov.

What just happened. I almost had sex with Percy Jackson I grabbed my clothes and hurriedly put them one running down to greet the others. Percy gave them the tour and told everyone to change so they could swim.

On my way into my room Thalia followed me in. "Spill Percy's lips our swollen and you have a hickie on your neck that wasn't there this morning,"

I blushed and told her but making her promise not to tell anyone. "Better then my step bro?" Thalia asked. "100 times," I responded. She laughed and left. I quickly rushed to a mirror to see a light purple mark on my neck that looked like it was getting darker by the seconded.

Luckily I could put my hair over it to block it so no one else would see it. But I really wanted to show it to Rachel to make her really mad. She suddenly had the perfect plan for that.

Nico pov

As we were waiting on Percy,Piper,and Rachel I asked, " Anyone else notice Piper had a hickie?" Thalia nodded and Grover laughed. "Percy also had swollen lips I think we enteerupted something when we got here," Leo added Frank and Hazel cracks up

Thalia laughed and whispered in my ear ," I'll tell you what a guy would want to know later, " I nodded hoping she wouldn't tell me anything horrible. One by one they came down and we ran outside to the beach.

percy pov

I grabed Piper and ran straight for the dock. She pounded in my back to let me go but I just tightened my grip on her. When I got to the edge of dock I stared into her color changing eyes. She stared back into my sea green eyes. "There watching us," she whispered.

The gentle breeze blew her chocolate brown hair to the side. "Do you want me to let me to let you go?" I asked. She nodded her head oblivious to the fact that if I dropped her she would fall into the ocean.

"I will for a kiss ," I replied. She leaned forward and kissed me. I loved the feeling I got when I kissed her. Way better then the butterfly's crap 10 times better. There were hoots and Awwws and a gasp.

"Tell me how it feels?" I whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and I let her go and she fell into the water. She resurfaced and yelled, "PERSUS JACKSON!" I stripped off my shirt and threw it behind me.

I took a few steps back and ran jumping into the water. As I resurfaced Piper was glaring at me. "You got water all over me," she complained. "You were already wet so why does it mater if my splash got on you.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Your such a seaweed brain," I laughed and said, " Guilty!" after a while of swimming and Headed to the beach. Piper followed me. "Hey guys who wants to surf!?" Leo, Frank, Nico, and Grover all smiled.

Then we all took off towards the shed that had all the boards in it.

Piper pov.

I went to sit by Thalia, Hazel, and Rachel. "So you and Percy?" Hazel asked. I blushed and nodded pulling my long hair back to squeeze the water out. Which exposed the hickie which made Rachel gasp.

"Stop gasping yeah it's a hickie yes Percy gave it to me yes Percy just kissed me it's ok," I told her. "She mumbled something about me being a Cherokee or something to that matter. Which didn't bother me much.

We watched as a surf able wave appeared and the guys paddled towards it. Percy was really good at it. While Leo and Grover wiped out. Frank lasted till the wave hit him and took him under water. Nico tried doing the tricks Percy was doing but failed and fell

As the boys came back from doing this 5 times. "Tell your dad I want surfing lessons Percy" Leo said. Percy laughed and walked over to me. "Hey I wanna show you something," he whispered in my ear. "What is it?"I asked. He picked me up again and said," The ocean Pipes the ocean." I realized that the others had grabed the girls to and we're all running towards the water.

"Plz Perce not this again?" I pleaded. But this time he jumped into the water with me in his arms. We submerged and dared to open my eyes to look at him. He were slowly moving up and he held me in his arms. The salt water stung my eyes but Percy's eyes were also open.

I close my eyes and leaned in and he did the same. The spark I felt as we kissed increased this time and I felt like I was melting in his arms.

Percy pov

i would have to say that was the best under water kiss of all time.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own PJO or HOO **

**Yay another chapter! :) **

**what are you wearing "Jake from State Farm?" **

**Uh khakis **

**she sounds hideous **

**Well she's a guy so**

**FAVORITE STATE FARM COMMERCIAL **

**Yay song... I guess but yeah**

Annabeth pov (shocked? Well you should be!)

I sulked in my desk chair stairing blankly out the window. When did I become a cheating bastard? When did I chest on my boyfriend for my best friends boyfriend and my boyfriends step cousin.

Last year at Prom.

I was once the swim team Captains girlfriend. I was his wise girl I still wanted to be his wise girl. But I did the worst thing you could imagine I cheated on the most loyal guy at school.

Im not so wise anymore am I. To make things worse in summer both Percy and Jason leave me for Piper. Percy won her at first and I was extremely jealous. But when Percy left for two weeks Jason some how managed to sneak his way back to her.

Then yesterday Jason comes up to me saying he loves me and all that crap and not Piper. I didn't go there to make out with Jason I went there to talk to Percy to set things right. But I never got the chance.

Then later I get to know Jason was cheating on Piper with me... Again. I needed to talk to Percy so I pulled out my cell and called him.

Percy: What Annabeth!?

Me: Look I want to talk to you and set things right

Percy: Uh can't do that right now kinda at my beach house a few hundred miles away from you right now

Me: Alone?

Percy:Noper

Me: With who?

Percy: Oh you know the friends you and Jason left behind.

Me: Oh... Is Piper there to or not I want to talk to her to.

Then I heard Thalia yelling to Percy

Thalia: YO CUZ I THINK PIPER WANTS TO GO SURFING WITH YOU...ALONE!

piper: THALIA! YOU PROMISED

Thalia: YEAH SHE WANTS TO KISS YOU AGAIN!

Percy: Laughs. Be right there give me a sec.

Me: So when will you be back

Percy: Saturday and why now huh why not summer?! You can try to make things right but it won't change anything. Bye Chase.

The line went dead and I tossed my cell on my bed and put my head on my desk.

No matter if I wanted to date Percy Jackson again I couldn't. From what I could tell Percy Jackson belonged to his bestfriend.

His bestfriend that choose Jason over him 4 times. Piper McLean.

Jason pov. (WHOAH DOUBLE SHOCKER)

I'm an idiot. Why do I hurt Piper maybe because she will not go to th next level with me. Every time we make out she never pulled my shirt off or even thought about taking hers off.

But that's what I wanted. She wouldn't give so I found someone who would. But I realize now why she wouldn't let me. She was in love with Percy Jackson my step cousin.

I didn't hate my cousin I just hated what he had. He had the girl I care about so much love. That tipped me off. So I act like a jerk to him all the time. But when I left Percy I expected all my friends to follow me to.

But they all stayed behind with Percy. Everybody liked the swimmer instead of the Quarter back. Said no one ever. Except my old friends.

The one thing that got on my nerves is the fact that Percy loved her back. You could tell it in the way they looked and acted when they were around each other. Percy had everything I wanted and I was starting to hate him because of that.

Piper pov.

"AHHH," I screamed as I wiped out for the 10th time. Percy paddled over to me and laughing. "I think that's enough for one day Pipes,". I nodded surfing was way harder then it looks.

When we reached the beach they had Leo hurried under the sand. Except his head. Me and Percy walked over to him and sat down. "What happened this time repair boy?" I asked amused.

"Made a joke about Chinese people and Frank buried me. Percy laughed and started scooping him out. "You should know not to mess with Frank," Percy informed him laughing.

Leo just laughed trying to move his body under the sand. Finally Percy dug up both of his shoulders. He grabbed them and pulled Leo up out of the sand. "Thank you Percy," he said.

Then he ran off hopefully to get all the sand off of him.

We went to sit by the others who were laughing at Leo who was trying to get the sand off of himself.

"So who called you bro?" Frank asked. "Well it was... Annabeth,". "What did she want?" Thalia growled. Percy sighed then put an arm around me. Which of course Rachel glared at.

"She wanted to set things right," Percy said mimicking her voice. We all chuckled a bit and stayed quiet. "Look it's the sunset!" Hazel exclaimed. We all looked over the ocean to see a bunch of beautiful colors reflecting off the clouds. "It looks like the sun is sinking like a boat in the ocean," Perxy stated.

"Only you would say that dude," Nico said laughing a little. I put my head on Percy's shoulder watching the sun set.

Soon I became lost in my thoughts. So are Percy and I dating or no. Why didn't I choose Percy from the beginning? I sighed and let Percy pull me closer to him. Trying to ignore Rachel's glare.

Time skip

Rachel Pov. (WHOAH another person that I didn't expect to put in here but yeah)

I hate Piper! Ugh she took the guy of my dreams and she didn't even try. Why does the world hate me?

But right now we were all sitting down after dinner watching The Avengers. Piper was sitting next to Percy. Her her head was on his chest and his arm was around hers. Her chocolate brown hair that never seemed to be able to be messed up was all pulled around one side of her neck.

Thankfully hiding the hickie. But Percy was playing with it. Why couldn't that be me in his arms?! My hair he is playing with? Me that he kisses in front of everybody not afraid of what other people think.

But not he fell for the part Cherokee girl that was the most beautiful girl at school. What guy hadn't ? But Percy had been her friend for years and even after Piper choose Jason over Percy 4 times he still cares for her.

She was one lucky SOB. All I could do was glare every now and then as in saying "Try anything I'll kill you". Which never works. It had been like this too when Percy dated Annabeth. Except I was the only one that noticed Pipers glares at them when they snuggled or kissed.

Or at least I thought I was the only one. This will be one long weekend.

Percy pov

As we watched the movie Piper barely paid attention. I wondered if she was feeling guilty. I hoped not I really want to have something with her. Or if she was thinking about what happened before everyone got here. Because I know I am.

As I played with her hair I wondered how that even happened. I just seem to get lost in her eyes all the time. As the movie ended we had nothing to do.

"How about you guys play a song you guy's have like a stage full of stuff in the basement!?" Hazel suggest. Leo perked up so did Leo. "I don't know" I answered. I really didn't know If we should. "You guys have already heard all of are songs," Frank said.

"Not true! Remember the new one we just perfected Thursday?!" Nico exclaimed. "Oh yeah that one..." Frank said twirling his thumbs around. Piper perked up and looked me in the eyes. Great the eyes.

"Pleasssse Perce?" She pleaded. I rolled my eyes and gave her a small smile. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "Ok lovers down to the basement!" Leo exclaimed.

We ran down the stairs and into my favorite room in the house. My playing room completely sound proof so I could play all night.

Nico pulled out his guitar and I also did while setting up my mic. Leo set up his piano. It makes all the cool sound effects I guess thats how he explained it. But it some how could still play like a piano. He also took out his base guitar.

Frank pulled out his drumb sticks and we were ready. I looke at our crowd to see Thalia had a camera out. I have her a questioning look. "I'm putting this on YouTube what you call your band?"

"Uh the Heroes I guess sounds cool enough," I told her. I looked at the guys who had the not bad look on ther face.

Fall out boy- Irresistible

Percy

_Percy plus Nico _

Coming here unannounced, drag my nails on the tile

i just follow your sent

You can't just follow my smile

All your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine

they cutting me to the bone

Nothing left behind

You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon

I didn't confirm fight but I will fight till the end

this might be your battle might not turn out okay

you know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA

_Eeh,eeh,eh,eh,eh_

_Eeh,eeh,eh,eh,eh_

_Eeh,eeh,eh,eh,eh_

_Eeh,eeh,eh,eh,eh_

_Eeh,eeh,eh,eh,eh_

and I love the way you hurt me it's irresistible

_Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_

_Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_

_I love the way_

_I love the way_

I love the way you hurt me baby

_I love the way_

I love the way you hurt me baby

I'm going to get you to burst just like you were a bubble

Frame me up on your walls to keep me out of trouble

like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation

Truly free love it baby I'm talking no inflation

Too many war wounds and not enough wars

Too few rounds in the Ring and not enough settled scores

Too many sharks and not enough blood and waves

You know I give my lover a four letter name

_Eeh,eeh,eh,eh,eh_

_Eeh,eeh,eh,eh,eh_

_Eeh,eeh,eh,eh,eh_

_Eeh,eeh,eh,eh,eh_

_Eeh,eeh,eh,eh,eh_

And I love the way you hurt me it's irresistible

_Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_

_Ooh ooh oh oh oh_

_I love the way_

_I love the way _

_I love the way you hurt me baby_

_I love the way_

_I love the way_

I love the way you hurt me baby

You're second hand smoke

You're second hand smoke

I breathe you in but honey I don't know what you're doing to me

Mon Cherri, but the truth catches up with us eventually

Tryna say love, live and let live

Im no good admit to this

Second is yours, need a little more

I'm coming for you, and I'm in war

I still love the way you hurt me,

Its irresistible

_Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_

_Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah_

I love the way

_I love the way_

_I love the way you hurt me baby_

_I love the way_

_I love the way_

I love the way you hurt me baby

I let out a sigh of relief as I heard Thalia turn off the camera. "Dude you flip and run your hands through your hair a lot when your not playing your guitar," Hazel said.

I just shrugged I didn't even realize that I do that. Thalia rushed off to the computer probably to upload it to YouTube. I stepped down from the stage after unplugging everything.

"So how was it?" I asked them. "Amazing dude," Grover said. "Oh come on we can't be that good," Nico said putting on his hat. "Oh really come like for your selves in about 1 hour," Thalia said. "One hour?" Frank asked.

"It's on YouTube people leave comments," Piper said slowly. I rolled my eyes and put my arms around her waist pulling her close to me. Seeing another glare from Rachel I blurted out, " RED please stop glaring at me and Piper here it's a little weird." She huffed and walked out of the room.

"Screw one hour I was in the water longer then all of you I'm going to sleep!" I exclaimed. Others nodded and Piper followed me up. I gave her s good night kiss and walked to my room. Threw off my shirt and fell asleep instantly when my he's hit the pillow.

I woke up to a knocking sound coming from Pipers room. I got up quickly and opened the door. "Yeah Pipes?" I asked yawning. "Come look at this!" She said quickly. I looked at the clock 7 am. Ugh Piper gets up to early.

I followed her down the stairs carefully trying not to wake anyone. She pulled me to the t.v where Thalia already was. It was paused and rewinded. I sat down and Thalia played it.

Thhe head line for the story was Over night success band called the Heroes! My eyes opened In shock as the local news reporter said," Percy Jackson, Frank Zhanh, Nico DiAngelo (is that how you spell it) And Leo Valdez make up a band that sang a song that they wrote.

It got 3.3 million views and Apollo Records seams to think these kids have a talent and will make plans to stop by,"

My eyes widened even more if that's possible and I jumped up and did a happy dance. I grabbed Piper spun her through the air and kissed her. I fell backwards on to another couch with her still in my arms.

"I'm going back to sleep," I mummbled into her hair. He just giggled and intertwined our fingers.

**Soooooo yeah pretty interesting story. I suggest that you check out that song it is really good. I do not own it Fall out boys do and stay cool my friends. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

**Also Rachel isn't a total bitch she is a jealous bitch. Ok I guess She is a bitch but that is the way she is shown in this story. **

**So yeah you can leave suggestions for songs. **

**To the story.**

Percy pov

I woke up to my idiot friends.

There were hoots hollers whistles and then a camera flash. Wait a WHAT! Before I could do anything there was an air horn blaring right by my ear.

I shot up covering my ear with my hand. Piper was doing the same. I looked around and saw Leo holding an air horn with an evil grin on his face. When the ringing finally cut out I sighed in relief.

"What the hell was that about!" Piper asked. "Oh YA know trying to get you up for another highlight about the band!" Grover said eating a enchilada. "I saw the one earlier," I informed them.

"Yeah but this one is different," Frank exclaimed. I motioned for them to play it and they did.

News lady

"A local band going by the name of The Heroes is all the craze here today. Percy Jackson, Nico DiAngelo, Frank Zhang, and Leo Valdez recorded a song last night and posted it to YouTube. A few hours and 15 million views later they are all the craze going around. With more on the story is Jack Miller."

He went on how about Apollo records seemed to have liked the song actually even maybe making a visit to the overnight sensation band. Which if they could put out a few more songs could get a deal if they meet the circumstances.

"Apollo Records is the biggest music studio in the US!" I exclaimed. "I know right like I was expecting maybe 200,000 views in 3 years but wow," Nico said high fiving Thalia. I chuckled and pulled Piper into a hug.

"So you guys took a picture right?" I asked. Thalia and Hazel were laughing and everyone else had confused looks on there faces. "What?" Piper asked. "We took more then one Picture we have like a bunch of them!" Hazel said tossing us her phone.

"If you delete them your dead," Thalia threatened. Piper looked through the Pictures and seemed to get redder by the second. She handed me the phone and I looked through them.

There was the video were I dropped Piper into the water. Kissing on the beach, somehow coming out of the water kissing. Life proof case most likely. Piper curled up by me her head on my chest while watching the movie. Then finally the one on the couch.

"Let me guess... Social Media?" I asked tossing Hazel her phone back. Thalia grinned and said, " Yeah whole school knows about you... Jason's a little mad." "A little?" Piper asked. "No more like he wants to kill his cousin mad," she stated. I groaned and got up and went to the kitchen.

I ate a quick breakfast then went to change my clothes. I still had no shirt on. I walked down stairs with a simple white T shirt sea green bathing suit flip flops and sun glasses.

"The sun again?" Frank asked. I chuckled and nodded my head walking out to the beach. I went over to the dock and sat down. Then I heard s buzz in my pocket. Whew forgot I put my phone in there wouldn't want my phone getting ruined.

There was a text and it was from Annabeth... Great

Cheating Bastered: Hey :)

Me: Hi

I change her contact name to AB

AB: Whats up seaweed brain?

Me:...

AB: What?

Me: That was what you and Piper used to call me

AB: Yeah so?

Me: Only Piper can call me that

AB: Oh ok :(

AB: But really what's up

Me:Sitting on the beach alone

AB: Alone with anyone else or just alone

Me: I'm by my self

AB: Ok. Well I saw that you became an overnight sensation!

Me: Yeah it's pretty cool

AB: I'm an idiot

Me: That was random

AB: It's true.

Me: How your like the smartest girl in the class. Nerd! Jk

AB: It's true b/c I cheated on you and lost all my closest friends because of it!

Me: True

AB: Yeah I miss those days

Me: Well you were the girl that Jason cheated on Pipes with twice.

Me: Also why Prom? Like wtf was that about

AB: Yeah... And I dont know it just happened all of a sudden.

Me: Was it worth it?

AB: No

AB: I'm not the only girl to leave you for JASON though.

Me: Your point

AB: Can we go back to being friends?

Me: Yeah I guess... Thalia has been missing you and I'm tired of Rachel not getting slapped

AB: Thanks Percy :)

Me: Yeah np but I gtg promised Pipes I would surf with her again today.

AB: Oh ok. Have fun

Me: Thanks. Ttyl

Piper pov

After a while I remembered Percy telling me he would teach me how to surf a littl today. So I changed into a black bikini. Then I went into Percy's room and grabed one of his shirts and put it on over me.

Percy was really tall well to me anyway. He isn't basketball tall but tall enough to make the short people think he is really tall. He is around 6'2 and I'm about 5'6. So the shirt covered up everything and basically went down to my knees.

I ran down the stairs and slipped out the back door leading to the beach. I scanned the area and found Percy sitting at the edge of the docks.

I walked over to were Percy was doing something on his cell phone. He looks up and saw me and gave me his crooked grin. I sat down next to him looking down at the water.

"That's a big shirt," he randomly said. I rolled my eyes. "Yea it's yours dumb ass," I replied punching his arm playfully. He pouted then said," I guess I'm not pushing you into the water"

"But if you want to surf you gotta take the shirt off," he informed me taking his off. He ran to the shed and threw his T shirt beside it with his phone. He carried two boards out one white one blue.

As he was walking back I couldn't help but notice his muscles and his six pack. Jason defiantly didn't have a 6 pack. He suddenly dropped the boards. His eyes were darting behind me and a frown spread across his face.

"Perce you ok?" I asked. "Yeah but there's a Shark," he complained. I spun around and scanned the water. Then I saw a shark fin about 30ft away from me. "Oh well maybe next time," I told him.

"But I still want to stay out here," He said putting the boards in the shed. I laughed and ran beside him. "He pulled out a towl and threw it to me. Surprising it smelled like flowers. I spread it across the sand and sat down.

He sat down next to me and started drawing figures in the sand with his finger. "So I've been thinking..." He said, " About you know stop avoiding Annabeth." I stayed quiet not really wanting to answer. "Please Pipes Thalia has been missing her and you know she kinda helped you," he pleaded.

"Helped me?" I asked my voice almost to a yell. "Yeah then I wouldn't be able to do this," he said. I looked over at him and got lost in his eyes as he pulled me closer to him.

Annabeth pov

Percy will stop avoiding me and I couldn't be happier. But Percy still doesn't trust me and I don't blame him.

I started going though face book and came across Thalia's post

Fun time at the beach! Thank you uncle and cousin!

She had like 20 pictures and I decided to look at them.

The first few were the guys surfing and Leo in the sand. Another few was the bland playing. But the last 6 disturbed me the most. I felt jealousy course through my veins.

They were Percy Jackson and Piper McLean cuddling, kissing, and sleeping on the couch.

Onen thing was for sure. Percy Jackson will never be mine again.

Jason pov

Fuck

Nico pov

"NICO go get the love birds," Hazel ordered me, "It's lunch time,". I got up and walked over to the back door. I opened it and stepped out into the scorching heat. Luckily I always have sandals on my feet would of burned.

I saw that they were not in the water so I scanned the beach. I found them in between the dock and the shed. As I got closer I saw they were in a serious make out session.

I pulled out my phone and texted Percy

When your done eating each others faces come eat some food ;)

With that I turned around and walked back in to eat some food.

**Sorry about the wait but I got stuck halfway through this chapter so it's kinda short but let me tell you some stuff coming up. **

**Jason turns insane man with a gun. Along with his goons. Yeah... **


	6. Chapter 6

This is an authors note to tell you some things

chapter will have many songs and RECOMEND SOME IF YOU LIKE heck you can have The girls sing or something idc

2. Nico is not going to be gay so I need a girl for him

father/mother

hair color

eye color

height

age


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter lets get to it **

percy pov.

I was sitting on the couch in my moms house. The band and I were waiting for the CEO of Olympus Studies. His name was Apollo. I was nervous very we couldn't think of a song to use so I had to spill my secret song.

My thoughts kept drifting to the girl resting her head on my shoulder. Piper. After our beach make out we had made us official. Leading to another heated make out session. If we got this deal this would be the best spring break ever.

I put my arm around Piper and pulled her closer. Frank was twirling his thumbs nervously. Leo was pacing behind the couch mumbling to him self. Nico was playing some tunes on his guitar. Then the door bell went off.

We all shot up and ran for the door. I quickly unlocked it and pulled it open. "Hello my Name is Apollo." The man said. He was most likely 28 with blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm Percy," I answered surprising myself that I didn't stutter.

"Ahh yes I believe I'm here to see if your good enough for a record," he said. I nodded stepping out of the way to let him in. He stepped in and I lead him to the small studio room. When I got there we all introduced our selves and everyone seemed shocked at how young the CEO was.

My mom made some small talk while we made sure everything was set. "Ok boys lets see what you got," Apollo hollered to us taking a seat. Piper gave me a thumbs up, Thalia had her camera out again, Hazel gave us a smile, and Grover mouthed "Don't Screw up Screw up!"

I took a deep breath and nodded letting the guys know it was ok to play.

Fourth of July by Fall out Boys

Percy singing _ Percy and Nico_

You and I were

You and I were fire

You and I were

You and I were fire

You and I were

You and I were fire

Fire Fire

It was the Fourth of July

_You and I were, You and I were Fire, fire, fireworks_

That went off to soon

And I miss you in the June gloom too

It was the Fourth of July

_You and I were fire, fire, fire works_

I said I'd never miss you

But I guess you never know

May the bridges I have burned light my way back home

On the Fourth of July

Ill be as honest as you let me

I miss your early moring company

If you get me

You are my favorite what if

You are my best I'll never know

Im starting to forget

Just what summer ever meant to you

What did it ever mean to you?

Im sorry I didn't mean any of it

I just get too lonely

in between being young and being right

You were my Versailles at night

It was the Fourth of July

_You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

That went off to soon

And I miss you in the June gloom too

It was the Fourth of July

_You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fire works_

I said I'd never miss you

but I guess you never know

May the bridges I have burned light my way back home.

On the Fourth of July

My 9 to 5 is cutting open old scars

Again and again till I'm stuck in your head

Head my doubts but I let them out. You are the drought

And I'm the holy water you have been without.

And all my thoughts of you

They could heat or cool the room

And no don't tell me you cried

Oh honey you don't have to lie

Im sorry I didn't mean any of it

i just get to lonely

In between being young and being right

You were my Versailles at night

It was the fourth of July

_You and I you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

That went off to soon

and I'll miss you in the June gloom too

It was the Fourth of July

_You and I were you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

I said I'd never miss you

But I guess you never know

May the Bridges I have burned light my way back home

on the Fourth of July

(Talking)

I wish I'd known how much you loved me

I wish I cared enough to know

Im sorry every songs about you

The torture of small talk. With someone you used to love

(singing again)

It was the Fourth of July

_You and I were you and I were fire fire fireworks_

That went off to soon

and I'll miss you in the June gloom to

it was the Fourth of July

_You and I were you and I were fire fire fireworks_

I said I'd never miss you

but I guess you never know

may the bridges I have burned light my way back home

On the Fourth of July.

I swung my guitar behind my back. I looked over at Apollo who had his mouth open and his eyes were wide. "So did they get it?" Asked Thalia after a moment of silence. Apollo stood up and walked over to me.

"Your band One week this address," he said handing me his card. "But sir this is all the way in LA,"I informed him. "I know Percy that's were you and your band will be staying. You got the deal," Apollo informed me.

I Looked back at my band my brothers. A huge grin spread across our faces. "Thank you Mr. Apollo," I said putting the card in my wallet. "We accept!" With that Apollo walked out of the room with my mom to sign my contract.

As soon as they left me, Nico, Frank, and Leo hooted and hollered. High fives, chest and back bumped. We then remembered we weren't alone and regained our cool. I then Locke feted with Piper and hoped off the stage and walked over to her.

"Good job Perce," she exclaimed running to me. I picked her up twirled her around and kissed her. "Yeah but you guys our leaving," Thalia pointed out sadly. "I'm sure you guys can come with!" I told them. "Yeah just finish school first then come down the LA!" Frank said.

"I-I can't," Hazel said looking down. "Hey little sis! Yes you can your boyfriend and Step bro or going your along for the ride to," Nico exclaimed. Piper groaned. "Pipes what's wrong!" I asked

"The only way I go is if I say yes to my mom making me a model," she groaned sitting down. "Pipes your the most beautiful girl I know you won't have a hard time being a model," I told her.

She smiled sadly. "I always wanted to be an actress," "Well Models can become actresses it happens all the time," Grover said speaking up from the back. "Thanks G-man for supporting me on this!" I said fist bumping him. Then all eyes were on Thalia.

"You my friend are going to be the youtuber!" Leo exclaimed. "Your a gamer, you can sing and make parodys, also you can make our music videos!" He continued happily. "Hey Grover can help! He's really good at making props!" I said. "Remember the life sized goats and horses you made Freshman year!" Is asked.

Grovers face brightened up. "Your going to bring me?" He asked. "Yeah dude your part of the gang, and your the only one good at making things with there hands" I told him. He smiled and gave me a high five.

"What about Rachel,and Annabeth?" Asked Hazel. We stayed silent for a while. "I think we have enough people," Piper said. We all agreed and waited. After a few moments Apollo came back in. He hands us a paper to sign and the band did.

I couldn't stop thinking about my new life ahead a JASON free life.

Annabeth pov

I woke up to a song I didn't recognize. It was really good though. Then at one point the singer started talking and my eyes opened in shoke. It was Percy's voice. The song ended and the d.j came on and started talking.

"Olympus Records new pride and Joy band new song that will be there opener. It is heard they will move to LA in a week and have an abulm out in 2 months.

I turned my radio off and plopped down on my bed. Percy Jackson my Highschool boy friend/ ex/ crush would turn into one of the people I couldn't have. A super star.

Jason.

Hes leaving! But he's taking my sister with him too? What! And Piper! NO

I threw my closet door opened to check if my gun is role from my dad was still there. It was and I pulled my phone out. I called Luke. "Hey Luke," I said causally. "Hey bro," he responded. "Thursday and we do it then. At lunch better chance to get a lot of them," I told him. "I'll bring the knives," he responds then hung up.

Percy Jackson wouldn't make it to LA alive or he wouldn't it make it there with Piper. One way or the other I will break Him.

Piper pov.

After everyone left I was in Percy's room watching Finding NEMO. "You know Pipes I can own my own beach house now! Just you and me there on the weekends." He said randomly.

"I'm going to be dating a super model," he continued. I laughed and he smiled and rapped his muscular arm around me. He pulled me closer to him and started playing with my hair. "I'm glad I choose you this time," I told him. "Me too," he replied.

"Your mom will be happy about the super model thing," he told me. "Yeah," I said resting my head on his shoulder. "Was that song about... Us I guess me last summer?" I asked.

He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Yeah... But only because I was super mad," he responded staring into me. "I love your eyes," he whispered. I smiled and put my arms around his neck. "You know I think I made you famous," I said. He gave me a confused look.

"You did say every song was about me didn't you?" I whispered. He smiled and only now did I realize how close we were. "Well here's your reward," he said as he closed the rest of the space between our lips.

I started playing with his hair as we kissed. He kicked my lips but I refused to let him in yet. His hands went from my waist to the inside of my shirt. He made his way to my breast and squeezed them. I gasped and he took that moment to push is tounge into my mouth.

We fought for dominance and some how he won again. My hands slipped under his shirt running up and down his muscular chest. After we both found a need for air we separated.

I put my head on his chest and he took the sign and layed down. He put and arm around me as I closed my eyes thinking of all the things in my future. A future with no cheating boyfriends. A future with Percy. I sighed as I drifted off to sleep


End file.
